Always Wanted A Second Chance
by ArcherGirl2001
Summary: "If given the chance, would you redo it? Relive everything, in order to save Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade?" Ponyboy looked her directly in the eye when he answered her. "In a heartbeat." What if Ponyboy got a second chance, to reverse what happened in Windrixville? This takes place right after Dally died and Ponyboy passes out, due his concussion/fever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Archer here! I've recently decided I'm going to delete Breaking the Rules, so here is my brand new story, 'Always Wanted A Second Chance'**

 **Enjoy! 3**

Summary: What if Ponyboy got a second chance, to reverse what happened in Windrixville?

This takes place right after Dally died and Ponyboy passes out, due his concussion/fever.

OoO

Ponyboy sees black. That's all he sees. He's in complete and utter darkness. He tries to open his eyes, before realizing they're open. He just can't see anything.

"Hello." A voice says.

Ponyboy whips his head to where he heard the voice. He is greeted with a bright light and a beautiful girl with a pale complexion and bright white hair. Her cheekbones are high and she has bright blue eyes. Her rose pink lips and full and soft and her hair is loose, yet thick, falling around her shoulders.

"Who...who are you?" Ponyboy asks. _This has to be a dream. Last thing he remembers is...is...Dally. Dally and Johnny. No. Don't think about them. Stop it. They're not dead. They're not._

"Actually they are dead. And you're not dreaming. This is all very rea, Ponyboy. As for my name, you can call me Fate."

Ponyboy's eyes widened. "H-How did you..? Fate? I don't understand." b

"You don't need to understand. You just need to answer."

"Answer what?"

"If given the chance, would you redo it? Relive everything, in order to save Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade?"

Ponyboy looked her directly in the eye when he answered her. "In a heartbeat."

Fate gave him a warm smile. "Very well then. Ponyboy Curtis you intrigue me, and you never cease to surprise me. Good luck."

Ponyboy watched her disappear before being shaken harshly out of his experience.

"Ponyboy" Ponyboy felt himself being shook awake. "Hey, Pony, wake up." Ponyboy opened his eyes, only to see his dead best friend, Johnny Cade.

Ponyboy yelped and twisted out of Johnny's grip. Johnny jumped before giving him a surprised look. "Pony? You okay? Was it another nightmare?" Johnny's surprised look changed to a concerned one. "Hello? Pone, you okay?"

' _No. no way. He's dead. But he's not. I don't understand i watched him die!'_ PonyBoy jumped up, turned and ran,, ignoring Johnny's calls for him to come back. ' _There's no way. There's no way. This can't be possible"_ Ponyboy ran for Bucks. There was only one way this could be real. He reached the house and opened the door, running smack into someone on the other side.

"Glory, kid! What's the matter with ya? It's almost 2:00 in the morning! Do your brothers know you're here?

Ponyboy looked up, only to see he ran into Dallas Winston, who proceeded the spill the drink he had onto Steve, leaving a chortling Two-Bit on the sidelines.

Ponyboy gaped at the three of the in disbelief. "This...This isn't possible…" Steve reached over and smacked him on the head. "The hell is your problem, kid?" Dally rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. The kid's out of it. Let's take him home." Steve groaned but got up and pulling a still giggling Two-Bit alongside of him. Dally steered Ponyboy out of the house.

They all began the trek home, but Ponyboy was in too much shock to say or do anything else. They ran into Johnny who began questioning Pony's weird behavior, but Ponyboy just blocked him out as he tried to think.

When they all arrived at the Curtis household, Darry shot up from his chair, and yelled at Pony, waking Sodapop in the process. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Then when it hit Ponyboy

"This isn't happening. This isn't possible. It-it.." Darry glared at him angrily and Johnny griped his shoulder in concern. "Pone? What is wrong wit you?"

Ponyboy snapped.

"You're dead!" He yelled at Johnny. Johnny flinched in surprise and Dally growled. "Kid what the hell-" Pony pointed at Dallas. "You're dead too!"

Ponyboy whipped back to Darry. "You hit me, you hit me and I ran away! I took Johnny with me and he killed a Soc! Bob Sheldon, the one who jumped him. Then Dally gave us 50 bucks and a gun and we went to Windrixville and stayed in the old church on Jay mountain but then we accidentally set it on fire and there were kids in the church and Johnny and me-we- we saved em' and then Johnny broke his back and died and Dally killed himself because of it and I passed out and the Soc's tried to drown me in the fountain and Sandy left Sodapop-and and…"

Ponyboy couldn't breathe. His throat clenched and his world began spinning. He gripped his head and pain and screamed. Something painful and raw and guttural came from his throat as his vision blurred.

Then it all went dark as his legs gave out and he slumped to the floor.

 **Let me know what you all think? Love it? Hate it? PM me or leave a review if you have any feedback/suggestions/recommendations for any stories! Thank you all!**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here's my next chapter! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions!**

Ponyboy woke up to a familiar darkness and saw Fate. He jumped up, winced in pain, and placed a hand to his head. "Ugh, what happened? What was that?" he asked her, groaning.

Fate smiled softly at him. "I changed Fate. I changed myself. I rewound time and Johnny and Dallas are alive."

Ponyboy shook his head. Then he winced in pain. Again.

"No. No they're not. It's not possible. I watched them die." Ponyboy took a deep breath. "Alright, let's say that for a minute here, I believe you. Why would you bring them back?"

Fate reached a pale hand out and placed it on his cheek, pushing his hair back. Ponyboy, for some reason felt comforted. "You, my child, have been through a lot. And believe or not, I have taken a liking for you. Accept this gift, for it is real. I will protect you and your friends, as long as you help me understand a few things. When I need you, I shall bring you back here, however, for now, go enjoy the company of your friends.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and Ponyboy fell back as his surroundings brightened.

OoO

When Ponyboy awakened, he was on his floor. He could hear the gang as he began stirring.

"Oh God, Dar. Is he okay?" Soda said in worry.

"Come on, Pone. Come on." Darry whispered.

Ponyboy opened his eyes and groaned before making eye contact with Darry. He groaned and sat up, ignoring Soda's plead for him to not move so fast.

Ponyboy looked at Darry and gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry." Darry shook his head as Two-Bit spoke up. "Lord kiddo! What the hell was that about?"

Johnny looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Pony? Are you alright?"

Ponyboy's voice was dry and he struggled to find the words to explain his actions. Eventually, he just gave up and threw his arms around Johnny, showing an uncharacteristic action.

Johnny yelped slightly in surprise before hugging Ponyboy back. "Lord almighty, Ponyboy what's wrong?"

Ponyboy gulped and looked at the faces surrounding him. "I'm sorry. I must've had a really bad nightmare." He lied.

Darry's concern shifted into rage. "Nightmare? Kiddo, it's three in the morning! Where the hell have you been?!'

Pony winced. "I fell asleep in the lot." He whispered softly. Was it going to happen again? Was Darry really gonna hit him? Ponyboy braced himself for the inevitable.

Darry continued yelling at Ponyboy, when Sodapop tried to step in. The rest of the gang watched awkwardly, when Ponyboy yelled, "Don't you yell at him!"

Darry's hand swung quickly and connected with Ponyboy.

Ponyboy felt the similar feeling of being hit against the screen door as a million thoughts flew through his head. He heard the commotion behind him.

"Glory, Dar, what the hell is wrong with you?" he heard Dally yell. Johnny put a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. Ponyboy shrugged him off before flying out the front door and running. This time he'd go by himself. This time he'll avoid the park he thought.

He ran and ran and ran.

This time, he won't let them die.

 **Let me know what you all think? Love it? Hate it? PM me or leave a review if you have any feedback/suggestions/recommendations/requests for any stories! Thank you all!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GODDDDDDD 19 REVIEWS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL SOULS!**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here's my next chapter! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions!**

OoO

Ponyboy ran until his lungs hurt and it felt like he would drop. He ran to the graveyard and sat in front of his mom's grave.

"I don't know what to do mom. I really don't." Ponyboy said to the empty air.

Ponyboy knew that Darry loved him, but the slap was bringing everything back. The running away the murder and his parents and his friends deaths.

Yet, his friends aren't dead.

Ponyboy put his head in his hands and cried.

OoO

Meanwhile…

Darry looked at his hand in shock before the room exploded. Dally reached over and smacked Darry on the back of the head. "What the fuck was that?!" He yelled angrily.

Darry could only shake his head. "I-I didn't mean too."

Two-bit scoffed. "Sound an awful lot like Pone there, Dar."

Darry shook his head and hid it in his hands. Soda watched in stunned silence. Johnny looked down before saying something that almost make Darry break into tears.

"You know, the one thing I've always admired about you, is that you were nothing like my father. Maybe, I was wrong." Johnny said, glaring at Darry. "I'm gonna go find Ponyboy."

Johnny and Dally left together, slamming the door as they went.

OoO

Ponyboy gathered his thoughts and shivered. He should've brought his jacket.

His sighed before standing. He wiped his eyes and touched the tops of his parents graves, a sort of ritual he did every time he visited them.

He wiped his hands on his jeans and stretched. He felt a wave of dizziness before falling back into the dark.

OoO

Ponyboy sighed as he looked at Fate. "Are you going to do this every time we need talk?"

Fate gave him a playful smile. "Maybe." She smiled brightly before her smile dropped and her face grew serious. "I need your help."

Ponyboy felt uneasy as he watched the unusual look on Fate's face. "I need you to know," Fate began, "Whenever you are in my care, which for now will be quite some time, you cannot die. Yes, you will feel pain, however; nothing terminal will happen while you are under my watch."

Ponyboy swallowed before looking down. _I wish I had a cigarette_ , he thought silently.

Fate shook her head. "Now's not the time for smoking, Ponyboy. This is serious." Ponyboy's eyes widened before he nodded. "Like I had said previously, I'll need your help. I need you to look into a few things. I am Fate, but there are some things that pass me."

Ponyboy shivered. "Like what?"

"For now? I have suspicions that a dark entity is among you and your friends. You do not know him or her, all I know is that you must be careful. This entity is evil. I just need you to watch your surroundings carefully. If you see anything suspicious, call me. Just say 'Fate', and I will appear in human form to see it. Can you do this, Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy nodded. "I can do it." He'd have too. He owed a lot to Fate. He still didn't truly believe all that had happened to him, but if Johnny and Dally were alive, he wouldn't argue against it.

She offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Ponyboy. Be careful." She then leaned in and kissed his forehead, causing him to fall back into the light.

OoO

Ponyboy was being shaken roughly. "Pone? Ponyboy! Are you alright?"

Ponyboy opened his eyes to see a concerned Johnny and a slightly concerned Dally behind him. Ponyboy gave them both a crooked smile.

"I sure am."

Ponyboy lept up. "Spending the night at my house?" He asked them both. Johnny gave him a weird look. "You sure you're okay Pone? I mean I can't believe he hit you." Dally just simply nodded and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it.

Ponyboy shrugged, a small smile on his face. "It's how he shows his love. Come on, guys, it's a nice night for a race."

Johnny and Dally exchanged worried looks, before Ponyboy let out a chuckle and began jogging towards his house. The two followed after him

When they entered, Darry launched to his feet, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit following.

"Ponyboy! Pone I am so sorry, I don't know-" Darry was interrupted as Ponyboy wrapped his thin arms around Darry's broad shoulders.

"It's okay, Dar. I understand." Ponyboy pulled away, leaving a shocked Darry. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for making you worry."

Darry shook his head. "No, kiddo! It's my job to always worry. I'm so sorry." Darry's face clouded in shame as Ponyboy smiled crookedly at him. The mood felt a little too heavy for him. POnyboy reached over and grabbed their football.

"It's 4:38 in the morning, but who wants to play football?"

 **I was overwhelmed with the positive feedback I received! Thank you all so much! Here's another chapter for you! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, because I'm suffering from writer's block!**

 **Let me know what you all think? Love it? Hate it? PM me or leave a review if you have any feedback/suggestions/recommendations/requests for any stories! Thank you all!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I'M SUFFERING FROM MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK SO I APOLOGIZE!**

 **BUTTTTTTTTTT….**

 **OH MY GODDDDDDD 26 REVIEWS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL SOULS!**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here's my next chapter! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions!**

 **ALSO: WARNING: SWEARING**

 **ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. IF I DID JOHNNY AND DALLY WOULD BE ALIVE.**

OoO

Ponyboy was running. He was gasping and panting and running as fast as his legs would take him. His auburn hair was flying behind him as he ran, but there was no where to go.

He was trapped.

What was he running from? He has no idea. Sometime big, and shadowy and black and terrifying. Ponyboy backed into a wall and could only watch in horror as the _thing_ just got closer and closer to him.

The thing stopped right in front of him and Ponyboy froze in fear. He couldn't do anything. Couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. The thing opened it's mouth and a horrible stench left as the creature leaned forward, and clawed its hands down Ponyboy's chest as it screeched.

Ponyboy opened his mouth and screamed.

OoO

Someone was screaming. That's all he knew.

"Ponyboy! For God's sake wake up!"

"Glory Dar, he's not waking up! What do we do?"

"What the hell is going on?! What the fucks wrong with him?"

That's when Pony's eyes opened and he realized, ' _Oh. I'm the one who's screaming.'_ He clapped a hand over his mouth and sat up quickly.

"Jesus!" Soda exclaimed before quickly moving, so he wouldn't be hit as Ponyboy shot up quickly.

Ponyboy took a quick second to observe his surroundings. Everyone was in his room. Everyone. Ponyboy's eyes took in a terrified Soda, a concerned Darry and Johnny and a wincing Two-Bit, Steve and Dally

Ponyboy quickly took his hand off his mouth. "Sorry." He murmured, barely above a whisper. Darry gave a look to the rest of the gang and they quickly filed out, leaving just Ponyboy and his two brothers.

Soda sat down next to Ponyboy and put his arm around him, quickly taking in the fact that Ponyboy was trembling. "Glory, kiddo. You okay?" Darry sat down on the other side of Ponyboy. "Do you remember?"

Ponyboy did. He shook his head no. Darry sighed. "Come on, kiddo. You've got to remember something." Ponyboy shook his head again.

How was he supposed to explain this whole thing?

" _Oh yeah, Dar. So what happened is I was getting chased by this black thing and it killed me, you see the thing is though is that I've been in contact with Fate and she said that this sorta thing could happen. OH yeah also for the time being I can't die. Cool, huh?"_

Like that would go over well.

Ponyboy just shook his head as Soda shot Darry a warning glance. "Don't worry about it, kiddo." Soda murmured softly, kissing the top of Pony's head.

Darry watched feeling a pang of jealousy. He always felt like Ponyboy had loved Soda more than him. Ponyboy was still shaking slightly as he felt the familiar light headedness of Fate trying to contact him and felt his body flush with panic. Before he could provide an excuse to get them to leave, he blacked out.

OoO

Ponyboy glared at Fate angrily. "Okay, you can't keep doing this! You're freaking out my brother's and I can't come up with any excuses before passing out!"

Fate held up a manicured hand. "We'll figure that out later. For now, you must know. That was a warning. Whatever is coming, it's coming soon."

Ponyboy blanched. "What about my brothers? And my friends? Will they be okay?" He asked worriedly.

Fate nodded. "They are under my protection as well, but I can only go so far. For now, they're okay and I will protect them, but the closer this thing gets, the weaker I get."

Ponyboy wrapped his arms around him. "If that happens, weave off of me. Either take my energy or whatever or take away my protection. They get hurt, I stop helping you."

Fate didn't look surprised. She expected this. "Of course." She nodded. "I needed to provide you with a warning. When I need you, I'll provide a warning. A cold rush of air or such. Until next time, Ponyboy. You're brothers are worried." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes.

OoO

When he awoke, he was met with the scared faces of his brothers. "Sorry.' Ponyboy mumbled again. "I guess I'm more tired then I realized." Darry and Soda shared worried glances. Ponyboy shrugged off his shoulder. "I'm going back to bed." He said softly.

The next morning, Ponyboy realized something he had to do. He spoke up at breakfast, making sure it was just his two brothers there. "Hey, guys...um I was thinking...maybe I should move back into my old room…"

Darry and Soda looked from Ponyboy to each other in shock. "Um, Pone," Soda started, trying to to feel hurt. "After last night, I don't think it's such a good idea."

Ponyboy shrugged."I do." He said simply. "I'll move back in when I get home." Ponyboy quickly got up and grabbed his bag, leaving quickly for school and beginning the walk.

Ponyboy sighed. He needed a cigarette

OoO.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! I'm really stuck on what to do next, but i'm not giving up on this story! PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH YOUR IDEAS BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF MINE**

 **ANYWAYSSSS….I was overwhelmed with all the positive feedback I received! Thank you all so much!**

 **Let me know what you all think? Love it? Hate it? PM me or leave a review if you have any feedback/suggestions/recommendations/requests for any stories! Thank you all!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Jayden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou** **(Don't worry girl,I'm always on an Outsider's binge)**

 **Koro(Reminds me of Ota from KBTBB)**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. Okay so I got a few reviews for my last chapter that I paid close attention too.**

 **1.( Amanda  
Awww poor pony:( I loved this chapter! Maybe Fate can have a chance at him at school? Where he's walking on the hallways and automatically just drops out of nowhere because of fate? He wakes up in the nurse's office with Steve and Two-bit hovering by?:)**

 _ **I love this Idea and I'm going to put work it into my story so thank you so much for your suggestion**_

 **2.) Tessa**

 **First of all I'd like to say that your story is pretty good so far but there is one thing that I noticed, I kind of thought that Dally seemed a bit out of character.**

 _ **You're absolutely right. I went back and read through my story and you're right Dally and some of the gang are way out of character. However I like to think of Dally as a overprotective friend to Pony as he is to Johnny so he might stay a little OOC. As for the rest of them, I'm a girl(Clearly) and I'm actually having a hard time trying to grasp this whole situation so I apologize if this OOC still sticks out!**_

 _ **ALSO:**_

 _ **There is one person I have to thank and that's**_ _ **ImaginedElegance.**_

 _ **ImaginedElegance really helped with a plot hole I had and broke my writers block, so this is why this update is so quick!**_

 _ **Thank you all to everyone who reviewed and here's my next chapter! Please reviews and add yours suggestions/comments/etc.**_

OoO

Ponyboy walked through the halls of his school, annoyed. It was already third period and he couldn't take his mind off of what happened this morning. He had asked to go to the bathroom half an hour ago and had no plans on going back to class anytime soon.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled around a corner, lost in thought.

' _Okay Pone. You're gonna have to figure someway to not turn this into a shitstorm. What are you gonna tell your brothers?'_

Ponyboy sighed. He had absolutely no idea.

"Hey." He heard a voice next to him. Ponyboy jumped and placed a hand to his heart.

"Jesus! Two-bit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Two-bit however, seemed a little frustrated with that.

" _I_ almost gave _you_ a heart attack?! Glory, kid what the hell has been going on with you lately? You've been dropping left and right, screaming and scaring the hell out of me and your brothers!"

Ponyboy winced. "I-I know." He said softly. "And I don't really know how to explain, but I'm okay." Pony stopped and looked at him. "And when I figure out how to explain it, you'll be the first person I come too."

The red-haired greaser looked conflicted and Ponyboy had to take a quick second to think. Think about what this was doing to the gang. All of them were acting so weird lately, and it was because of this. Pony never realized how much he was worrying _everyone_ not just his brothers.

Ponyboy put a hand on Two-Bit's shoulder. "Just trust me. Please."

Two-Bit nodded. "Okay, Pone. But it can only go so far. You gotta start watching yourself. Promise me. Ponyboy nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Two-bit clapped Ponyboy on the shoulder and went on his way. Ponyboy sighed and shook his head. ' _God what have I gotten myself into.'_

Ponyboy felt a faint weakness and sighed as the floor collided with him.

OoO

Fate was pacing. "I'm sorry, I know, but I've made a mistake."

Ponyboy felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Fate rubbed a hand over her face. "When I saved Dallas and Johnny, it tore something in the world. The thing that's coming, it's not necessarily evil, it's just trying to restore the order."

Ponyboy shivered. "So what are you saying, that even though you saved them, this-this _thing_ is going to kill them?"

Fate stopped. "Maybe. I don't know, Ponyboy." She sighed before freezing. "You have to go. Steve and Two-Bit are aware of your unconsciousness."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before he could protest.

OoO

Ponyboy awakened to two greasers staring down at him.

"Damnnit, kiddo. I leave you alone for five minutes and look what happens."

Ponyboy winced slightly before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Two-bit leaned forward in protest. "Kid, Pone, don't move." Ponyboy held up a hand. "Two-bit, I'm fine."

Steve snarled. "Jesus Christ, kid no you're not! You're not okay! Clearly, you keep passing out left and right, scaring the shit out of Soda! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Two-bit glared at Steve. "You're brothers are coming to pick you up. Dally and Johnny are meeting us at the entrance."

Ponyboy balanced. ' _Dally and Johnny. Something's coming to kill them,'_ Ponyboy stood as Two-bit reached for his bag and they all walked to the entrance. Dally and Johnny nodded as they stepped in line to walk with them. Johnny stood next to Pony. "You okay, Pone?" He asked softly.

Ponyboy nodded as a cold whoosh of air flew fast him.

Pony froze.

" _ **A warning. A cold rush of air, or something."**_

Ponyboy quickly surveyed his surroundings, and he saw it.

A ceiling beam above, about to fall, and crush Dally.

The school doors opened. "Okay, kiddo let's go home." He heard Darry sigh.

The beam tilted and Pony rushed forward, pushing Dally out of the way.

" _ **Ponyboy!"**_

Ponyboy's eyes closed, as he felt a bone-crushing weight hit him, and a sharp wave of white pain, along with the horrified gasps and yells of his friends.

Then it all went black.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou** **(Don't worry girl,I'm always on an Outsider's binge)**

 **Koro(Reminds me of Ota from KBTBB)**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

 _ **40 reviews?! Omg i love you guys so much and i'm so sorry for updating so late.**_

 **I have no idea why I'm updating so late but here's another chapter!**

 **Let me know if you actually want me to come with a date for how often I should update!**

 _ **Thank you all to everyone who reviewed and here's my next chapter! Please reviews and add yours suggestions/comments/etc.**_

 _ **WARNING: iT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC. ILL WARN YOU WHEN IT STARTS**_

OoO

Darry stared in horror at the sight in front of him.

His baby brother, was just crushed by a ceiling beam.

' _There's no way he could've survived that. There's absolutely no way.'_

' _Stop it.'_ Darry scolded himself. ' _Don't think like that. He's fine, he'll be fine'_

Soda was the one who moved first, dragging Darry from his thoughts.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy can you hear me? Help me get him out of there!" Soda was on the verge of tears. Darry rushed forward and began trying to lift the debris, that was closing in on his brother.

Soon enough, everyone was helping. Darry will never forget the horror that was placed on their faces. ' _God, please. Not him. Not my baby brother. Please. I swear, I'll change how I was to him. Just please, don't let him die. Let him be okay.'_

Then they all proceeded to lift the beam, allowing a visual of Ponyboy.

OoO

"Ponyboy."

Pony turned and looked at Fate. "That was it, wasn't it?" He asked softly.

Fate nodded. "I'm sorry. I know this is complicated. Especially with your brothers and everything." Fate let out a bitter laugh. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy looked at her. Actually looked at her.

Her beautiful face seemed paler. She had bags under her eyes and looked like a sick, depressed human.

Fate snorted. "Yeah thanks for that Ponyboy."

He forgot she could hear him.

"It's true!" He said. "Aren't you supposed to be like an immortal god or something?"

Fate shook her head. "We'll speak of that later. I didn't bring you here this time, this is just you in your unconscious state. Your brothers are pulling you out as we speak. We speak tonight, while you sleep to avoid suspicion. Goodbye."

Ponyboy groaned as he began to regain consciousness.

OoO

Ponyboy gasped and began coughing up sawdust and well, more dust.

Darry gaped and reached out, holding his brother in a tight hug. "Oh God, kiddo-Pony-are you okay?" He managed to stutter out in relief and concern.

Ponyboy nodded and leaned his head on Darry's stomach. "Hurts...stomach…" was all he was able to say.

The principal of the school, along with multiple other teachers and students ran to see the commotion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cried Soda. "Someone call 911!" The principal's secretary ran back into the office while Soda lunged at the principal, Steve attempting to hold him back. "Why the fuck do you have _fucking ceiling beams falling from the fucking ceiling?!"_ The principal flinched noticeably before trying to stammer out a reply.

Steve began whispering to Soda, eventually getting him to calm down and sit next to his brothers.

 _ **(GRAPHIC BIT BEGINS HERE)**_

Ponyboy was out of it, thrashing his head back and forth and groaning in pain. Blood was dripping from his head and staining his shirt. That's when Darry noticed the much bigger puddle of blood, dripping onto his lap. Darry was holding him tight, but quickly released him, pulling him gently on the floor-making sure he was extra careful because he had a tendency to be too rough with his siblings.

He raised Ponyboy's shirt only to gag in the process.

Some type of metal had penetrated Ponyboy's skin and now he had a small metal stick, embedded in stomach, causing him to bleed all over Darry.

Soda let out an angry sob as the siren's began to near the school

 _ **(ENDS HERE)**_

Paramedics rushed in and raised Ponyboy into a stretcher, rolling him to the ambulance.

The paramedic looked at Darry. "We can only fit one in the ambulance."

Dally placed a hand on Darry's shoulder. "Go. We'll make sure Soda get's to the hospital okay."

Darry nodded and thanked him before jumping into the ambulance and taking Ponyboy's hand holding all the way until they reached the hospital.

' _Please, please let him be okay.'_

OoO

The gang quickly located Darry in the waiting room, most out of breath and concerned. "Any news? Is he gonna be okay?" Soda asked him

Darry shook his head. "I don't know, Soda. I really don't." The gang chose to ignore his cracking voice at the end.

They each took a seat next to Darry. Darry wrapped an arm around Soda and Steve sat next to him, placing a hand on Soda's shoulder. Two-Bit had his head in his hands and Dally and Johnny were smoking.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou** **(Don't worry girl,I'm always on an Outsider's binge)**

 **Koro(Reminds me of Ota from KBTBB)**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**

 **Nah, not gonna be that rude to you guys.**

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

The gang all shot up and made their way to the doctor.

The doctor was a medium height, with bright brown hair tied back into a sloppy bun and a pair of thick black glasses on her face, along with brown freckles splattered all over her nose. Her green eyes showed no judgement and she smiled warmly at the gang making them instantly fell a little better.

"I'm Doctor Pure, ironic I know. Anyways, I have news about Ponyboy. He's pretty banged up.. He's in surgery right now, getting the metal removed and his wound stitched. Along with that he has two broken ribs and three cracked ones. He had a mild concussion and along with that some internal bleeding."

Soda deflated with every word she said and Darry spoke up. "When can we see him?'

Pure smiled. "He'll be out of surgery soon. I'll come and get you as soon as he's out. Despite all he went through, we have high hopes he'll make it out just fine."

Pure quickly looked around her to see if any other doctors were listening to her. "And normally it's two at a time visiting rules, but i'll make an exception."

True to her word, an hour later she brought them all back to Pony's room and let them in.

Ponyboy was as white as his sheets and asleep, but he was alive and that's all that mattered to Darry and Soda.

They took seats around the room while Pure placed her hands into her white coat's pockets. "I'll take my leave." she said softly before exiting the room. Soda sighed in relief, thanking God that Pony had a decent doctor.

Then they all sat in silence, waiting for their youngest member to wake up.

 **Okay now this is the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked Doctor Pure, because she'll be starting as a new character of this story! please review and or PM with comments or suggestions! I apologize if this chapter seemed a little rushed or all over the place!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Jaden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Koro(Reminds me of Ota from KBTBB)**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ**

 _ **A reviewer commented on the length of the chapters along with how late I updated. I know i suggested committing to a certain day to upload. I for one, hate giving excuses. However, I have somewhat of an exception this time. My parents are soon leaving for a long trip in Alaska, my father has cancer, my dog has cancer, my mother has pneumonia and my brother has fallen into a dark spiral of depression, also affecting his mental and physical health. The responsibility of taking care of my family has fallen to me. Along with this I have finals coming up at school. I apologize if it does take me forever to update my stories. However, due to the fact my parents of leaving for a week and half I will have more free time to myself. I cannot commit to updating every Monday or Wednesday or such because my schedule is so erratic and untimely.**_

 _ **I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **Archer**_

OoO

Darry and Soda were on each side of the hospital bed.

Darry was holding Ponyboy's right hand and was pressing it to his forehead, leaning on it like it was his last connection to Ponyboy.

Soda had his left hand, clutched tightly between his hands, pressing it to his lips, whispering promises, prayers, and petty attempts at joking, all in an effort for Pony to wake up.

Steve was next to Soda, his leg jumping up and down anxiously, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shifting every few minutes uncomfortably.

Two-Bit was sitting on a chair against the wall, biting his nails nervously to the point of bleeding.

Dally had stepped outside after attempting to smoke in the hospital room and being kicked out by Darry. Johnny had went with him.

Two-Bit groaned before standing up. "Darry...I really think you should go home and change...or at least let me go get you a change of clothes."

Darry wasn't really sure what was wrong with what he was wearing until he looked down. His heart dropped and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

His clothes were still stained with Ponyboy's blood.

Darry nodded. "Please." He managed to choke out.

Two-Bit nodded and patted Steve's shoulder. "Come with me. We'll see if we can pick up some food for everyone." Two-Bit gave Steve a pointed glare, hoping he'd get the message.

Steve heard it loud and clear.

Steve nodded and left with Two-Bit, slightly surprised that Two-Bit was being so thoughtful.

When the door shut and they left, Soda broke down.

He placed his head against Pony's hand and began sobbing.

Darry looked up in shock at the loud sound and reached his unoccupied hand across the bed to hold Soda's hand.

Soda groaned and squeezed Darry's hand. 'What are we gonna do, Dar? What can we do? I just want my baby brother to wake up."

Darry shook his head, squeezing Soda's hand.

"I don't know Sodapop. I really don't know."

The three brothers sat together. One unconscious, one breaking, and one desperately begging for answers.

They all stayed connected. All of them holding each other's hands.

OoO

Dally slammed his fist against the hospital wall. "Goddammit!" He yelled angrily. Johnny watched from a distance. "Dally, it wasn't your fault."

"Why'd the kid push me out of the way? I don't understand! The kid has never _ever_ shown any interest of liking me or respecting me and all of a sudden he risks his life for me?"

Dally shook angrily as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Johnny shook his head. He'd been trying to hold back his emotions this whole time, and he couldn't do it anymore. He leaned on the wall and slid down it, putting his head in his hands.

Dally watched Johnny. "Hey, Johnny-Cakes. It's okay. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-to freak out on you."

Dally sat down next down Johnny and threw his arm over Johnny's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

OoO

Two-Bit and Steve sat in silence while driving back to the Curtis' household. They had already picked up enough food for everyone, Two-Bit paying, and ignoring Steve's offer to help. Neither said a word, for there was nothing to say.

One of their own was hurt, and they were furious, and worried and didn't know what to do.

They were helpless.

And that is the worst feeling for a greaser.

OoO

Darry was filling up his third cup of coffee. He usually took it black, but for some reason it tasted more bitter than usual so he added more sugar to sweeten the taste.

He was turning the corner back to Pony's room when he heard yelling. It took less than a second for Darry to realize that was Soda yelling and Darry began running. There was nurse yelling at Soda. She was short and fat, with short blonde hair wrapped in a pristine bun. "I don't care who told you what, sir! You can't be here visiting hours are over!"

Soda was furious. "I don't give a fuck! I'm staying here with my brother!"

Darry couldn't deal with this right down. He couldn't. Before he could do anything, Doctor Pure came raging between the two of them.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily. She put a hand on Soda's chest and shoved him hard. "Calm down." She said sternly.

Then she looked at the nurse. "Francis. They are here with my permission. I'll take any bad rap for it in the morning. Until then you _back off_." She said fiercely.

The nurse- Francis scowled and scoffed saying, "It's your funeral." before walking away.

Pure let out a breath and slouched slightly before muttering a small, "Bitch." under her breath.

She turned to look at Soda. "I'm sorry about that. You okay?"

Soda nodded. "Thanks." He breathed out. Darry took that chance to approach them. "What happened?" He asked Soda.

Soda clenched his fists. "Nurse Bitch over there told us that we had to leave. I said hell no and she got angry and started threatening to close us off visiting hours until Ponyboy's being discharged.."

Pure sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.. "Okay, ignore her. She's so uptight about everything. I really am sorry about that."

Darry unclenched his fists before a loud beeping came from Pony's room.

Pure blanched before she shoved Soda out of the way. " _Move!"_ She yelled before running into Pony's room. The brothers followed.

Ponyboy was on the hospital bed shaking while the heart monitor next to him was shrieking.

Pure quickly ran to his side and tried to hold him down before climbing into his lap and forcing him still. More nurses came running into the room, forcing the rest of the them out.

Soda put a hand over his mouth and sobbed while Darry held him, not knowing what to do and praying to God he would be okay.

The next few minutes were torturous for both of them, as Soda sobbed around Darry's chest and Darry clutched to Soda and tried to focus on breathing.

Pure came out a of the room. "He's okay." She said before Soda could ask, allowing a breath of relief to come from the both of them out.

Pure ran a hand through her already out of control hair. "It was a seizure. Not too intense but we'll definitely have to run some more tests on him. You can go in and see him now." she finished before rubbing her eyes and grabbing a clipboard and walking away. Darry couldn't help but notice how exhausted she looked.

Soda was already in the room when Darry entered. He was leaned over Ponyboy and looked afraid and vulnerable and sad and it broke Soda's heart. Soda grabbed Ponyboy face and looked him squarely in his closed eyes. "Ponyboy Curtis I swear to God, if you don't open your eyes right this moment, I will never buy you another Pepsi for the rest of your life."

Darry groaned and put his hands on his hips. "Soda if you don't knock it off-"

Soda gasped as Ponyboy's eyes opened.

 **Okay now this is the end of the chapter!Please review and or PM with comments or suggestions! I apologize if this chapter seemed a little rushed or all over the place!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **SlasherBear**

 **CreatorofAwkward**

 **Jaden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Koro(Reminds me of Ota from KBTBB)**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want every single one of my reviewers know that I can never thank you enough for all the feedback, commentary and support you've given me through this story and I want to interact with you all more. Please Dm at any time, I want to know your suggestions and have conversations and give you advice on how to grow as a writer. Thank you all so much.**

OoO

Ponyboy watched in horror as the doctors and surgeons began to remove the metal in his stomach and tend to his wounds.

"You know," Fate told him for the fifth time, "If looking at that makes you sick, then look away."

Pony winced again as the surgeon began stitching his wound. "It's just so wrong." He whispered. Fate rolled her eyes. "Ponyboy!" She said snapping her fingers, "I need you to focus here." Ponyboy nodded and ripped his eyes away from the horrific scene.

Fate stood before stumbling. Ponyboy rushed to help her keep her upright. He helped her back down into her seat before sitting next to her. They were in a completely black room only with two white comfy chairs. Fate sat in one while Pony sat in the other.

Fate groaned in pain. "I need you to hurry up and heal Ponyboy." Fate said. "It's getting harder and harder to keep this evil entity from spawning and attacking your friends while you're unconscious."

Fate looked horrible. Her face was pure white and her eyes were dark. Her cheeks had sunken in and she looked to be in pain. Ponyboy nodded. "I'll try my hardest." He told her sincerely, although he didn't really know how.

Ponyboy turned his head and saw a new scene. He saw Johnny and Dally sitting against a wall, both of them smoking, both of them sitting in absolute silence. Ponyboy just watched.

His best friend and someone who he's respected and feared for so long.

He could never let them go. He could never let them die. He knew. Ponyboy knew that Johnny was going to make a difference in the world. He was going to get out there and make a difference and Dallas and the gang would be with him every single step of the way.

Ponyboy saw success in all of their futures.

Steve would go on to do something with Soda. He doesn't know what they'll do but, they'll do it together. Two-bit will get his act together. Maybe become a stand-up comedian. Darry will go back to college, he's sure of it. They'll all make it.

Ponyboy will put his life on it.

Ponyboy sat with Fate for hours. He watched as she showed him precious scene's of his parents and cried as he saw them on their wedding day. He told her stories about the human life. About the feud between the socials and the greasers. She listened as though she hadn't heard them before.

Ponyboy watched as a pretty young doctor whispered in his ear about how important it is that he wakes up soon, and how much his brothers need him.

Something happened and a lot of monitors went off.

Ponyboy just watched Soda sob and Darry worry.

Fate looked at Ponyboy. "It's time." She said simply. Ponyboy nodded as he heard Soda say something about if he didn't wake up, he'd never buy him another pepsi.

Fate kissed his forehead and he drifted.

OoO

Pain. That's all Ponyboy felt. He tried to open his eyes, and he succeeded. He heard Sodapop gasp and whisper, "D-Darry…" as if Soda was afraid speaking too loud would harm Ponyboy.

Darry rushed to Ponyboy;s other side and grasped his hand. "Pone?" He whispered softly.

Ponyboy gave him a crooked and drowsy grin. "Heyyyyyyyy Darry." He said feeling groggy. "Hiii Soda-pop!" He slurred, putting an extra pop on the 'p'.

Darry's face broke out into a wide grin of relief as Soda let tears slip down his face. "Oh, Pone. My poor baby." He cried, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Darry let out a choked sob before saying, "I thought we lost you, like we lost mom and dad."

Ponyboy shook his head slightly before deciding that doing that wasn't a great idea. He smiled at Darry. "It's okay Darry. I'm fine, I promise, you're not gonna lose me."

Ponyboy now knew what it felt like to make both of his brothers cry in the last twenty-four hours.

OoO

After some routine checks of Ponyboy and his vitals, Ponyboy was allowed to have visitors. "Only two at a time." Doctor Pure told them regretfully. "I'm afraid my boss caught on to the whole visitor thing." Darry thanked her gratefully, before Soda just pulled her into a full on hug, which she accepted and returned. "You know," she said before leaving, "I don't understand why people treat you guys so differently. You're probably the most grateful family I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. If you guys need anything, anything at all, just call me."

Johnny and Dally went in. Johnny told Ponyboy about how much of a hero he was at school, and how people thought he was so brave. Ponyboy smiled through every bit of it. Not the hero bit, no that wasn't important to him. He just loved the fact that he and Johnny and Dally were all in the same room alive.

"Hey, Johnny." Dally said softly. "Can I have some time with Pone? Alone?" Johnny nodded and left the room, leaving a quiet Dally and a confused Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked at Dally. "Dal? Is everything okay?" Dally stood and looked at Ponyboy. "Shut up." He said before crossing his arms. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me? You've never shown any _any_ type of-of- I don't know! I wanna know why you saved me." Dally said throwing his hands up in the air and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I-I don't know. Impulse I guess?" Ponyboy sighed and told him with a shrug. It wasn't like he could tell him the truth. There's no way Dally would believe him.

"No, no that's not good enough" Dally said angrily. "That's not fucking good enough, Ponyboy. You almost _died_. Are you getting that part through your thick skull?"

Ponyboy snapped. "Yes, Dallas, I am getting that part through my fucking thick skull. Do _you_ understand that the same fucking thing could happen to you?" He said angrily. "How do you think Johnny would feel if you just fucking died? Do you think he could cope with that? Cope without you?"

Dally stared at Ponyboy in shock. Nobody talked to him that way...but, the kid was right. Dally glared before turning to leave.

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

OoO

Two-Bit soon entered Pony's hospital room.

"Hey, Two-bit." Ponyboy greeted as he noticed Two-bit didn't have a carefree grin. He didn't have his signature smile. Ponyboy braced himself.

"Goddamn it." Two-bit told him as he began pacing around the room. "Goddamn it Ponyboy I am so fucking mad at you."

Ponyboy just held his head in his hands.

"What part of taking good fucking care of yourself did you not understand? I leave you alone for _five fucking minutes_ and you go and decide to be a fucking hero?" Two-bit stopped before sitting down and groaning.

"You gotta stop this Ponyboy. I don't know how you plan on doing and I don't care how, but you gotta put in end to whatever the fuck is happening here. Or you're gonna end up killing me and your brothers."

 **I thank you all for your support. Please let me know if there are any character conversations you wish to see in the near future.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Sofie**

 **Emo Unicorn**

 **decadenceofmysoul**

 **Makayla Henrey** **c**

 **Unknown identity 90**

 **SlasherBear**

 **CreatorofAwkward**

 **Jaden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Koro**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've hit a bit of a rough patch personally. I'd love for some people to reach out and lend a listening ear and an open mind.**

 **Honestly I just need a real friend and you guys are my real friends and family.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is going to be darker and more graphic. You have been warned.**

OoO

A few days later, Doctor Pure came in to speak to Ponyboy. "Hey Pony! How ya feeling?" She asked with her usual bubbly brightness. Ponyboy really liked her. He wondered if there was a chance he could set her up with Darry.

"I'm good. Really good." Ponyboy lied. He was still in a lot of pain and the medicine they were giving him wasn't working as well as he wanted it too.

Pure believed his lie and smiled at him widely. "Beautiful!" She said happily. "I think you'll be ready to go home by the end of this week!"

Pony smiled. Today was Friday meaning he only had two more days. The hospital wasn't even that bad. He was just tired of sitting in bed and doing nothing all day. All that ever happened now was getting chewed out by his brothers and his friends. He was annoyed and frustrated and in pain and he wanted out now. He wanted to run and be left alone.

Despite the whole being hit thing and the play on his life, Darry still just clashed with Ponyboy, which was making this a lot harder than it needed to be. Of course, what could Ponyboy expect, he had moved on, realized that Darry really did care about him, but Darry never had the epiphany, or at least not like he did with Windrixville incident.

Pure began to leave before turning back to Ponyboy and blushing. "Um, Ponyboy, can I-er- ask something?"

Pony cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Shoot."

"Is Darry single?"

Ponyboy couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Why, yes. Yes he is."

OoO

True to her word, Ponyboy was officially signed out on Sunday and he couldn't have been happier. That was of course until he got home.

"Ponyboy, listen…" Darry started, before continuing with a supportive look from Sodapop. "Me and your brother both agree that it's time you stop smoking."

Ponyboy looked at both of them in slight shock. Where was this coming from? "What?"

Darry continued. "We think that all your smoking is making you this sick. We want you stop so we're going to take away your smokes and we're no longer buying your cigarettes." Darry made it clear that their was no argument to be held, but Ponyboy wasn't giving up that easily.

"You can't just expect me to quit! That's not fair! It's not even connected with why I was in the hospital in the first place. I was in the hospital because I had a _fucking metal pipe embedded into my skin!"_ Ponyboy could feel the agitation from the past few days building up and boiling beneath his skin.

Soda winced at Ponyboy's choice of words and Darry began seething.

"Yeah well kiddo, it ain't your fucking choice." He stated angrily.

"It damn well should be!" Ponyboy yelled back angrily.

Darry glared. "Watch your mouth." He snipped. "Just because you were in the hospital because of the...incident doesn't explain why you keep fainting left and right and screaming in the middle of the night. Not to mention your daydreams and imaging all of these different things that never happened!"

Ponyboy rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Darry didn't stop there. "And you know what, I think that maybe it's time for you to see somebody about that head of your."

Ponyboy's heart fell. "W-what are you saying?"

Soda gave Darry a warning glance. "Dar…"

Darry looked at Ponyboy. "I'm saying that we think you're losing here kiddo." He finished tensely before seeming to deflate at the severity of his own words.

Ponyboy froze. He felt so many emotions flow through his body before he just looked at both of them. "Oh I'm sorry my life is so fucking _inconvenient_ for you. Fuck you." He finished angrily before storming out of the house.

He got a little further than the lot when he realized he was changing. And not in a good way.

"Fate? I need to talk to you." He said into the empty cold air.

It wasn't long before he felt the familiar sense of fainting.

OoO

Fate barely had time to greet Ponyboy before he went off.

"What's happening to me?" He asked her looking at his own reflection and not recognizing himself. His auburn hair seemed darker and his green eyes had a dead, angry and dangerous look to it.

Fate took a breath. "When the balance was failed to be restored due to you saving Dallas from dying, it changed it's way of balancing. Now i believe it's trying to-to change you. Make you more hardened and empty, due to you interfering."

Ponyboy shook his head and looked at her. "So let me get this straight...now this entity or whatever the fuck it is, is trying to change me and make me...evil or dangerous or self-hating because I didn't let it kill Dally? So i'm being-what,- punished?"

Fate nodded. "In a sense, yes, but it's more complicated than that."

Ponyboy felt anger seethe through him. "This is all your fucking fault. None of this would've happened if you would've just left me the fuck alone."

Fate stuttered in surprise. "W-What? I-I-"

Ponyboy ignored her. "Send me back. Now."

Fate nodded and sent him back, this time, not kissing his forehead.

OoO

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys, some dirty, low-life scum, sleeping in the gutter."

Ponyboy's eyes snapped open to see multiple socs in madras. He recognized the voice and looked up to see Bob Sheldon. He also recognized some other boys from the night that no longer existed with the fountain, expect Randy wasn't there. One was holding a switchblade.

Ponyboy sat up and glared at the socs. "Fuck. Off." He said enunciating each word. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He didn't feel like a fourteen-year old scared boy anymore. He felt anger. He felt furious. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. This was the boy who ruined everything. Who hurt Johnny.

"Ohhhh look at this trash getting hood on us? Well boys, why don't we teach him some manners?"

Bob stepped forward and Ponyboy saw red.

Ponyboy launched at a boy on the right, knocking him to the ground and disarming the switchblade from him before throwing it at a boy to the left and having the knife lodge itself into his arm. The boy screamed in pain. Ponyboy turned back to the other boy and put out his cigarette in his arm. Bob watched in shock before shaking his head. "Get him!"

Ponyboy swung at the four other boys, fists connecting over and over again. Soon enough the other boys backed off, leaving just Bob and Pony.

Pony launched at Bob and punched him in his face over and over again, feeling satisfied at the screams coming from him. Blood began to splatter and Ponyboy kept at it. Bones began to crunch and skin began to come apart and Ponyboy just felt compelled to punch harder.

He finally stopped and stood.

Bob no longer looked like a handsome rich social. His face was no longer recognizable. His jaw was hanging at a strange angle and his face was a bloody mess. Skin was hanging off of his face and one of his eyebrows was hanging by a thread of skin on his face.

Ponyboy kicked him in the stomach, hearing another crack before bringing grabbing Bob by his jacket and pulling him up too his face.

"Maybe, next time, you'll think twice about trying to jump greasers. This is what you deserve for what you did to my friend." Bob whimpered and opened his mouth. "P-Please." He murmured in pain. Ponyboy looked him in what was left of his face. "Tell anybody about this, I'll kill you, understand?"

Bob nodded his head furiously.

Ponyboy glanced down at Bob's hand and saw his ring. The infamous ring that had scared Johnny's face. He pulled the ring off of Bob"s finger, breaking it in the process and relishing the scream of pain that came from Bob. "I'll be taking this. Any objections?" Pony asked him. Bob shook his head again fiercely and Ponyboy dropped him to the ground.

He began to walk home, a sick smile on his face and a shiny expensive ring on his middle finger.

As he walked passed a puddle, he paused to look at his reflection. He was covered in blood, Bob's blood, splattered all over his face, chest, stomach and his pants.

Ponyboy's smile fell as he looked at his bruised, busted bloodied hands in horror.

"Oh God." Ponyboy said to himself. "What the fuck is wrong with me."

 **I thank you all for your support.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **OrangeWolf4**

 **Sofie**

 **Emo Unicorn**

 **decadenceofmysoul**

 **Makayla Henrey** **c**

 **Unknown identity 90**

 **SlasherBear**

 **CreatorofAwkward**

 **Jaden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Koro**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	10. AWASC UPDATE

**I am sorry to say this is not me updating my story.**

 **This is a personal response to a reviewer's comment on me plagiarizing Always Wanted A Second Chance for stories written by another author named FiestyFeast.**

 **The original review accusing me has been deleted, due to me being angry and hurt before realizing the reviewer made many good points, despite being rude about them, and realizing I need to confront this accusation.**

 **And in all honesty the reviewer probably wasn't even trying to be rude, I am just taking it too personally.**

 **1\. I will admit, my fanfiction was an idea inspired by one of FiestFeast's stories, however every idea since then I have gone over carefully to make sure I** _ **wasn't**_ **plagiarizing their stories. I am an immense fan of FiestyFeast's fanfiction's and I've even reached out to try and collaborate on a story but the author has been inactive for years and I've also asked permission to use the idea of my story, however due to the lack of response, I decided to move forward and just try not to make it similar.**

 **2\. I have also realized I have taken dialogue directly from the other author's story, but I assure you I did so unintentionally, and did not realize it until this review pointed it out.**

 **3\. I have even discussed with other readers, such as ImaginedElegance, to make sure I** _ **specifically didn't**_ **use ideas that would seem to similar. ImaginedElegance has also given me permission to show the messages we've shared over PM to prove that, if necessary.**

 **I understand I may be a little hostal responding to this, and apologize if I seem to informal or dismissive.**

 **The fact that has me so angry is that the reviewer admitted to not even finishing the story due to the similarities and told me I should go so far as to remove my story from fanfiction.**

 **I have put so much of** _ **my own time and effort into this story and for someone to so easily suggest me to remove it has me infuriated.**_

 **However I shall let you all decide.**

 **If you think I am being unfaithful or dishonest in anyway and wish for me to remove my story, please let me know and I will take it down. It was never my intention to seem like a fraud.**

 _ **After all, I only do this for all of you. Please give me an honest response so I know how to move forward.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Archer.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**I want to thank you all for the massive response of support you have all given me. This chapter took me a lot longer to write because it was so hard to write the characters like this without making them seem out of character. Thank you all so much and for anyone else who believes I am plagiarizing:**

 **This story is based off an idea i received from reading the fanfictions of FiestyFeast.**

OoO

Ponyboy looked at his hands in horror. He looked at the ring. He shuddered in disgust.

He had almost just beat a man to death.

' _I need to go home. I need my brothers. But oh man, what are they gonna think of me? What is happening to me? Should I even go home to them? They don't need this, they're already worried enough as it is.'_

Ponyboy began pacing around the lot and started biting one of his fingernails. He grimaced as he tasted the copper blood and realized there was a possibility that the blood he just tasted wasn't his.

He gagged.

He needed to go home.

OoO

The house was silent when Ponyboy reached the door. God he needed a cigarette.

' _Maybe, I'm home alone, and I can just sneak through into the bathroom.'_ Ponyboy thought hopefully.

That hope was shattered as he heard his brother let out a loud gasp from behind him. "Ponyboy?" Soda whispered quietly.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and turned around, realizing that the whole gang was there. ' _Great.'_ Ponyboy winced. "Hi, Sodapop." He said softly. He then realized how hard he was trying not to cry.

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as every gang member took in Ponyboy's appearance. Darry shot out of his seat "Ponyboy! Who did this to you? Are you okay?"

Darry quickly crossed the room and placed his hands on Ponyboy's shoulders, leading him across the room and onto the couch.

Ponyboy sucked in a breath. "I'm fine, Darry."

Darry's eyes narrowed and seemed to lock onto Ponyboy's in anger. "Like hell you are! Look at all this blood!" He yelled, swallowing harshly at the gruesome sight.

Ponyboy looked away from Darry. "It's not mine." He whispered softly, only loud enough for Darry to hear.

Darry's face went pale as Soda knelt down next to Ponyboy. "What?"

Ponyboy looked at Soda. "The blood isn't mine." He said finally as he felt tears begin to build behind his eyes.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny. "I found the guy. The guy who jumped you and I saw his ring and I just snapped." Ponyboy said taking Bob"s ring off and flashing it for all to see. "I just kept, hitting him and hitting him and-and I think I almost killed him." Ponyboy finished before breaking off into sobbing. Ponyboy put his head into his lap and clamped his arms over his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sick, I'm sick." Ponyboy sobbed.

The rest of the gang was speechless.

Johnny watched his best friend in shock and felt his stomach twist in horror. What made Ponyboy like-like this? Dally wrapped an arm around Johnny and pulled him closer, while also leaning up to look more closely at Ponyboy.

For the first time Dallas Winston was speechless.

Two-bit's hands rubbed his eyes in disbelief. What the hell was happening to the kid?

Steve watched Soda warily. Then he glanced at Ponyboy. He'd never admit it out loud but, he was getting extremely worried.

Soda covered his mouth with his hands as tears slid down his face silently.

Darry felt his heart break. He had no idea what was going on and he had no idea how to fix it. Darry's body felt numb and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he took in Ponyboy's appearance.

Ponyboy was splattered in all over him and Darry felt slightly sick at the relief he felt of it not being Ponyboy's blood.

Darry sat down next to Ponyboy and tried to place his arm on Ponyboy's back, but Pony twisted out of his reach and curled into a ball and just sobbed more.

Finally, Darry picked Ponyboy up, despite Ponyboy's protest and brought him into the bathroom, placing him on the counter for privacy and for the first aid kit. Sodapop followed.

Darry brushed the tears from Ponyboy's face and hugged him tightly. Ponyboy clung to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Darry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, please don't. I'm sorry I just cause y-you trouble. I'm sorry for being a horrible brother."

Darry pulled away in shock and cupped Ponyboy's face so he'd have to look at him. "You are _not_ a horrible brother and you never cause me trouble. Don't you ever say that again.I love you, Ponyboy. I love you and Sodapop so goddamn much, and there is nothing you could ever do to change that."

Ponyboy just began to cry harder as reached out for Sodapop. Sodapop rushed into both of their embraces and hugged tightly.

The three of them, just held each other, hoping, they could help their slightly broken brother.

OoO

The gang watched in despair as Darry carried Ponyboy away, Sodapop following.

Two-Bit took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jesus motherfucking Christ."

Steve nodded in agreement, running a hand down his face.

Johnny clung tightly to Dally, not knowing what to say, and trying not to cry himself.

Dally held Johnny like his life depended on it.

No one knew what to say. This wasn't their head in the clouds, sunset watching, book loving nerd. This wasn't their reckless, clueless, idiot, who never really knows how much potential he has.

The house was silent until Johnny said, "We should go. They probably want their privacy." He then quickly stood and fled from the house, so he wouldn't cry in front of Dally, and the gang.

"Johnny!' Dallas called after him. He waved to the others and ran after Johnny.

Steve glanced at Two-Bit. "Can I spend the night at your house?" Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

They left silently with heavy hearts and a shit ton of worry.

OoO

Johnny sprinted through the rain, heading straight towards the lot with tears falling down his face.

Dally was hot on his heels. He pumped his arms faster, tackling Johnny to the ground harshly. "What the hell are you running for?" Dally yelled, before getting a good look at Johnny and realizing he was crying.

Johnny sat up and wiped his angrily. "What'd you do that for?" He yelled right back referring to the tackle. "I mean, Jesus, Dal what's the big idea?! Can't you just leave me the hell alone-"

Dally just grabbed Johnny and pulled him into a tight hug.

Johnny began swearing and beating against Dally's chest before giving up and clutching to Dally's jacket. "I'm scared, Dally." He finally managed to say. Dally nodded and hugged Johnny tighter.

"I know. I am too."

OoO

Steve and Two-Bit sat in his living room in silence. Both clutched beer bottles in their hands, with other empty bottles surrounding them.

The kid in their gang was broken, and they didn't know how to help.

And goddamn did that hurt.

OoO

Fate sat on the pure white couch and clutched her pillow in anger. Ponyboy did not deserve this. Not at all.

She was going to figure out a way for them to stop this.

Once and for all.

 **I thank you all for your support.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Nat**

 **A.V**

 **Dreamer654**

 **April**

 **LOK**

 **DogsLiveon**

 **Joise001**

 **One Wing In The Fire**

 **Tyrannosaurus Ross**

 **mycookiegirl  
Egiran99**

 **Olivia**

 **LoveToRead75**

 **OrangeWolf4**

 **Sofie**

 **Emo Unicorn**

 **decadenceofmysoul**

 **Makayla Henrey** **c**

 **Unknown identity 90**

 **SlasherBear**

 **CreatorofAwkward**

 **Jaden**

 **Kurohi Rokujou**

 **Amanda**

 **Tessa**

 **ImaginedElegance**

 **Jayden**

 **Koro**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Dorianimeyaoilover**

 **Amanda**

 **Guest**

 **Lovetoread75**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **OutsidersFan2016**

 **JohnnyCadeLover101**

 **Teeloganroryflan**

 **saiyan angel blue**

 **HelloKitty2001**

 **Tomboy1112**

 **pinksugarrush**

 **DoomsdayBanana**

 **Love ya and best wishes**

 **Archer.**


	12. AWASC UPDATE 2

**Trigger Warning/Suicidal Thoughts and Attempt**

 **I'm really sorry for how long I've been away. I know a lot of you are still following my story and I'm glad I finally have the time to update.**

 **I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story. I had an idea, but I felt like it was to dark, so I really want your guys's opinion on it.**

 **If Ponyboy were to become suicidal, would you all like the direction the story is taking?**

 **I want to know if this is going to far for my readers because I don't want to make you unhappy.**

 **I'll check back in by tomorrow and i'll have a new chapter by 12/29/16**

 **Thank you for supporting the development of me and my stories. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to PM me or review.**

 **Also, if any of you ever need a helping hand or someone to listen, I'm always here.**

 **Just because I want to add this in my story doesn't mean I believe that suicide is an option. You all have something to live for. You matter. You are here and you are loved.**

 **If you ever feel unloved, my door is always open.**

 **Love,**

 **Archer**


End file.
